Frozen Black
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: Lady Erin Black has been a ward of Lord Stark's ever since she was a child. Now grown, she's caught in a love triangle between two brothers but love will have to take a backseat to war when the games of thrones begin. Faithful-ish to the series .
1. Phoenix

This story is based on the Game of Thrones tv show. I haven't finished reading the first book so no spoilers please. Even though I am reading the books, the story will be based on the tv show. Thanks for reading. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Erin Black and the Blacks of Brimhill.

Chapter 1

Phoenix

The smoke could be seen from Winterfell and the stench of burnt bodies hunted the nostrils of every northerner in a 100-mile radius. The Blacks of Brimhill were burning. Lord Stark had led nearly two hundred men to Brimhill Fortress to assist his fellow lord but that had been five nights ago and there had been no word. Lady Stark was beside herself. The fire had died down but it was still going and the Fortress was no more than a day's ride away. She had hoped Ned would've been home by now. Her fear was interrupted by Sansa's wailing. Her first daughter was only three days old and the apple of her father's eye. Like Robb, she had the Tully coloring but the lungs of a Stark.

"There, there sweet child." She cooed and rocked Sansa to sleep. Robb, who had been playing with a wooden horse on the chamber floor, stared up at her with his huge eyes. "Mum?" He asked in his young words "Can I play with Jon now?"

"No." Catelyn Stark's eyes flashed with anger. She let her son play with Ned's bastard when he was around for she dared not express her feelings about the boy aloud in his presence, even if she was sure he knew them well, but the seven gods strike her with lightning if she let her Robb spend any time with that bastard boy when Ned was away. Robb looked disappointed and Catelyn was about to speak when trumpets sounded and the roar of hoofs resounded loudly as the gates of Winterfell opened.

"Nan!" She yelled waking up Old Nan who had been sleeping in a chair in the corner of the chamber. Catelyn handed her the child just as Maester Luwin walked into the chamber. "My lady" he huffed for he'd clearly been running "They've arrived."

"I know Luwin. I'm not deaf. Nan! Watch Robby too!" She yelled and ran off, desperate to see her husband.

The crowd that had gathered near the gates dispersed as she approached them. She breathed a sight of relief. There seemed to be as many horses returning as there had been leaving. "Where…?" She started asking Jory who pointed out towards the middle of the horsed men.

"He's over there my lady." He pointed and Catelyn saw him. Ned, dismounting his horse, his face stained with soot, sweat and snow. "Ned!" She cried out and ran to him.

"Cat." His face stayed grim but his eyes gave a glitter of happiness as he hugged her.

"I was so worried my dear." She whispered in his ear.

"It's alright. All the men are fine." Ned whispered back.

They parted and Catelyn finally took her eyes off Ned and looked at the returning men. They were all there, all two hundred men; no more, no less.

"Where are all the refugees?" She asked confused. Ned's grim face turned dark with pain and she understood.

"No one made it?" She whispered horrified. She'd been to Brimhill Fortress only once before but she remembered it well. The place was three times the size of Winterfell and at least five times as populated. The Brimhills lived farther north, closer to the Wall. The Blacks and the Starks had always been close, ever since Bran the Builder and Boron Black had joined forces to build the Wall. Castle Black was financed and created by the Blacks of Brimhill and ever since then, Brimhill Fortress raised and trained boys for service in the Nights Watch. Their Fortress had been breathtaking, Catelyn remembered. The mix of black stone and blue ice. They were people of honor and duty. Good people, just and fair people, so many people….they couldn't all be dead.

"Come on." Ned led her into a small chamber in the main building of Winterfell. Jory, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik followed them in. Rodrik was as sooted and grim as Ned. Ned started speaking before any of them could ask. "Everything was burning when we got there. All the people were nothing more than ashes. We stayed for five days, trying to ease the fire. Not even the summer snowfalls put it out."

"If everything was burned. If…everyone was burned, why did you stay for five days? The fire wouldn't have spread. Not all the way to Winterfell." Luwin asked. It was Rodrik who answered.

"We could hear screaming from the main building but we couldn't walk in. Every entrance was burning and even the tunnels Lord Black had shown Lord Stark long ago were blocked. The fire burned so hot it took us three days to tame the flames enough in one of the entrance."

"And they were dead?" Catelyn asked, already knowing the truth.

"Lady Black was dead. Lord Black was injured. Reddar…he didn't want to leave Allianne." Ned's voice broke. He'd known Reddar his whole life, their fathers had known each other as well.

"There was one survivor…" He spoke again when the door swung open. Jon Snow and his wet nurse walked in. Jon running in front and his wet nurse running in after him. "I'm so sorry Lord Stark, he got away from me…"

"This is a private meeting. Do your job and keep that boy out of here!" Catelyn hissed at the wet nurse who flinched and bowed, apologizing profusely. Ned however smiled when he saw Jon. He grabbed him in his arms and kissed his face. Catelyn felt her cheeks tinge red but she held her tongue.

"You were gone for a long time. Did you save anyone, father?" Jon asked Ned, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I did." Ned said sadly and motioned to Rodrik who left the room.

"Who…?" Luwin started to ask when Rodrik returned, a squire by his side. The young squire was holding a little girl wrapped in a bundle of furs in his arms.

"Ned?" Catelyn asked "Is that…?"

"It was Reddar's last request." He grabbed the girl and put her next to Jon. "Jon, this is Lady Erin Black of Brimhill." Jon stared at the frightened little girl. She looked to be about two years old- near enough Jon and Robb's age. Her dark brown curls were half burned but her blue eyes shone brightly, contrasting with her soot-stained skin. She had her mother's features and coloring but her father's eyes. Ned looked at Catelyn who stared at him and the girl for a long time before nodding. "From today onward she is a ward of the House of Stark."

"Hi Lady Black." Jon smiled at her "I'm Jon Snow." And for the first time in five days the Little Lady of Brimhill stopped crying and spoke "Lady Erin Black…" she hiccupped, "of Brimhill."


	2. Arrows, Ladies and Direwolves

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Game of Thrones. Only Erin is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Arrows, Ladies and Direwolves**

Erin's dream ended abruptly thanks to the incessant knocking on her door. She lay in bed for a few seconds trying to remember what her dream had been about. Fire was all she could remember. The knocking got louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her bed sheets around her body and didn't bother to change or fix her hair. She didn't need to. She knew who was knocking.

She swung open the door with and angry swing. "What is it Robb?" She grumbled darkly.

"It's almost midday and you're not up yet. It's unladylike." Robb responded not even slightly thrown by her appearance.

"Eat dirt and die." Erin barked before slamming the door in his face again. She could hear him laughing on the other side of the door and walking away. He'd only woken her up to annoy her but she decided to get ready. It really was unladylike of her to sleep until so late and Lady Stark would surely not be happy with her if she found out, nor would Septa Mordane for that matter. She dressed in a dark blue longdress and dark brown overcoat with fur lining. It was a skimpy outfit for their cold summer snows but she was a northerner, born and raised, so she was used to the cold. In fact she hardly ever got cold but she knew if she wore any less than that, she'd be getting an earful, if not from Septa Mordane then from Robb or Jon.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and flinched. Her hair was everywhere. She'd gotten her mother's brown hair color and flawless olive skin. She'd also gotten her father's huge blue eyes and, unfortunately, his unruly mane. Her hair curled at the ends and around her face no matter how much she combed it so she opted for braiding it down her back. She gave her reflection a once over before heading down to the yard.

On her way she encountered many servants and Winterfell residents, all who greeted her familiarly. She looked around until she found one of the people she'd been looking for. Theon Greyjoy was also a ward of Lord Stark's. He'd arrived at Winterfell a few years after her, as punishment for his father's rebellion. Neither of them were Starks, but they were still treated like family. Theon was like a brother to her. An annoying, perverse and often embarrassing brother, but a brother nevertheless.

"Theon." She called out to him. He turned from whatever he was reading and smiled at her.

"Morning sunshine. I see Robb got to you."

"Yeah, thanks for stopping that by the way." Erin begrudged, making Theon laugh loudly.

"It's midday Erin." He told her.

"So I've heard." Erin rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked him, eyeing the scrolls he had in his hand.

"Maester Lewin found some scrolls regarding the Greyjoy's family history so he gave them to me as a read." He grinned proudly.

"Let me read them once you're done?" Erin asked. She wasn't as interested in Greyjoy family history but she knew asking would make him happy. Besides, there was nothing wrong with learning more about the families of Westeros.

"Definitely." He beamed at her. "I'll take it to your chamber once I'm done." His eyes flashed with a look Erin recognize immediately.

"Come within five feet of my room and I'll plant an arrow between your eyes." She threatened happily. She could do it too, he knew. She was the best marksman…woman in all of Winterfell.

Theon frowned for a second but then smiled and shrugged. "Your loss."

Erin turned to leave but stopped "Oh, where are…?"

"Outside." Theon answered without looking up "watching Bran shoot."

"Thanks." She waved and ran off outside. They were where he said, watching as Bran missed the target with his bow and arrow. They laughed loudly every time he missed the painted hay target.

"And which one of you was a marksman by ten?" Erin whispered next to Jon. He smiled and turned to look at her.

"Robb woke you up?"

"Would I be here if he hadn't?" she said making him laugh. Robb noticed she was there and walked towards them.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He gave her his annoying grin.

"She's chastising us for laughing at Bran." Jon told his brother with a smile.

"You've no right to laugh at him. He's much better than either of you at that age. If I remember correctly you could never hit the target Jon and you Robb, well you almost killed Ser Rodrik that one time."

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" Robb sighed.

"No." She smiled "and neither is Ser Rodrik."

Jon looked somewhere and walked towards Bran to whisper something in his ear. Erin looked at where he'd gazed and spotted Lord and Lady Stark watching Bran from the balcony with huge smiles. Bran breathed deeply and pulled at his arrow, missing again. Jon and Robb laughed once more when Lord Stark's voice echoed across the yard "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?"

"Try again Bran." Erin spoke as Jon and Robb's laughter died down "Release your breath when you release the arrow."

Bran nodded and positioned his bow. He took a deep breath and was about to release when another arrow whisked by him and hit the target, dead center. Erin turned to see a smug Arya smiling and bowing at Bran. Bran threw his bow to the ground and started chasing after her. Robb and Jon's laughter resounded around the training yard. Erin laughed as well. Arya reminded her so much of herself; she'd done the same thing to Robb once when they were ten.

Jon, always helpful, started putting the bows and arrows away. He was smiling but one glance up made his smile disappear. Erin turned to look and spotted Lady Stark giving him a murderous stare. Jon gave a little bow with his head and looked down. Erin frowned and bit her tongue. She liked Lady Stark. She'd always been kind to Erin, but she had to continuously remind herself to keep her cool when she was being rude to Jon. Many were the nights she'd found Jon crying because of Lady Stark's harsh words. If there was anything Erin couldn't stand, it was people ill-treating Jon.

"Hey." She stood next to him, helping him put the arrows away "Want to have race later? My Rooney against your Shipra." She said, referring to their horses. Jon smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Lady Stark's voice called out from the balcony.

"Robb, they found a deserter of the Night's Watch. You should join your father. Bran will be going as well." She walked away not saying anything to Jon but they all knew he'd be going too.

Erin sighed, both disappointed that she wasn't going to get to race Jon and worried that his already dampened spirit would have to be worsened by watching an execution. "Later?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled and nodded. He started walking away when she grabbed him by the hand. "Hey" she said as he turned to look at her "be careful."

"Always am." He responded, interlocking her fingers with his for a few seconds.

"Don't worry." Robb said "I'll watch over him." He grinned at her but his eyes were serious. Heading off to witness an inevitable execution did that. Jon released her hand and tried ruffling his brother's hair. "Oh_ you'll_ protect me won't you? Rodrik slayer." Erin watched them as they walked away, half-wishing she could join them.

She headed off to eat. She always missed breakfast so the cooks were kind enough to prepare a midday breakfast for her in the kitchens. On her way there, she found Arya who had been hiding from Septa Mordane behind a giant wine barrel.

"Can I come with you?" she'd asked, looking around the corners for any sign of Septa.

"Of course." Erin agreed and they headed down to the kitchens.

Erin scarfed her food down in a way that would've given Septa Mordane a heart attack and listened to Arya rant about Sansa.

"She's so perfect it's annoying. She's perfect Sansa with her perfect hair and perfect coloring and perfect stitching. I'm the only bad root in the female side of the family tree." Arya whined.

Erin laughed at the young girl's frustration. "You are not. The female side of the tree would be incredibly dull without you little lady."

"I'm not a lady" Arya said, "I don't know why they're making me try so much to be one."

"They're not trying to make you a lady, Arya." Erin explained, finally finishing her plate and handing it over to the wash maid "You _are _a lady. Have been always, since the day you were born. As such, there are certain behaviors expected of you."

"I'll never be as good a lady as Sansa." Arya frowned.

"Maybe not," Erin said "but Sansa will never shoot an arrow as good as you." This made Arya smile "I wish you were my sister instead of Sansa," she said.

"Don't say that." Erin scolded her, secretly please as she always was when the Starks spoke of her like family. "But I wish I was too. Now let's go. Your brothers will be back by now and I want to see how things went.

"Yes." Arya nodded and jumped off her stool and together, they walked off to the main gate. Jon, Bran and Robb had indeed returned and they'd done so with a surprise for all the Stark children.

"Direwolves." Erin gasped when Jon showed her his newly acquired white ball of fur.

"I've decided to call him Ghost." He told her. Jon, Erin, Theon and all the Stark children were again in the kitchen again with the six newfound direwolf pups, debating names for each of them.

"Shaggydog!" was all Rickon was saying over and over as he hugged his pup.

"Ghost." Erin repeated, grabbing the albino wolf and putting it in front of her face. "Hi Ghost, nice to meet you." The wolf stared at her with red eyes before licking her once on the nose.

"I think he likes you." Jon smiled and retrieved the wolf cub. Robb then gave her his direwolf.

"I decided to name him Grey Wind." Robb said, rubbing his head.

"Hi." Erin told the small wolf who growled and snapped at her.

"He likes you too." Jon said sarcastically.

"About as charming as his owner." Erin said handing the growling wolf back to Robb.

"I don't know what to name mine." Bran said.

"What was the name of that warrior queen you told me stories about Erin?" Aryas asked.

"Is having wolves for pets a good idea?" Sansa said while cuddling her small pup.

"Nymeria!" Arya remembered.

"Shaggydog. Shaggydog. Shaggydog." Rickon repeated.

"Help me Robb." Bran begged and Robb started firing names at him. Each one was more and more ridiculous than the last. Theon laughed idiotically at all his suggestions while Bran frowned, not liking any of them.

"Let's go." Jon whispered behind Erin's ear, making her skin crawl with goosebumps. She followed him and Ghost out of the kitchen. They sat in one of the openings of the yard and Jon tried to get Ghost to roll around in the snow but the wolf did nothing except cuddle up to Jon and occasionally lick Erin.

"I can't believe you have direwolves. They haven't been seen for thousands of years." Erin rubbed Ghost's fur and used the cold breeze as an excuse to sit closer to Jon.

"The man that was executed. The deserter?" Jon spoke, in a tone that let Erin know he'd wanted to talk about this with her for a while. This was why he'd asked to leave the kitchen.

"Yes?" She urged him.

"He said something. Before he was killed, I mean."

"What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"It's nothing. It's ridiculous…." Jon started to sputter.

Erin placed her hand on top of his "What did he say Jon?" she repeated.

"He said he saw Whitewalkers." Jon said quietly.

Suddenly, the yard got much colder. Erin stared at Jon, not knowing what to say. Growing up in the north you were taught to fear two things: Winter and the monsters that lived north of the wall.

"What did your father say?" She asked.

"That he was lying." Jon replied.

"And what do you think?" She asked him.

"It didn't look like lying to me." Jon sighed.

"Maybe…" Erin was about to speak but was interrupted by Robb, Theon and Grey Wind.

"Hey you two." Robb said, making them both stand from the ground they'd been sitting on. It was improper. "We have work to do." Robb said as he eyed them carefully.

"What work?" Erin asked.

"Clean your chambers and lay out your best clothes. The King is coming to Winterfell."

Theon grabbed Grey Wind and headed inside. Erin frowned and said "I understand laying out my best clothes but why must I clean my chamber?"

"The King is coming." Robb repeated, agitated.

"And will he be dining in my room?" Erin snapped back.

"Don't start you two." He said, walking back inside "Why is the King coming?" He asked Robb who answered that apparently John Arryn, the king's hand, had passed away. Erin listened to them, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. For some reason the words 'The King is coming' sounded in her head like 'Winter is coming.'


	3. Jon Snow

****Hi guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Glad you're liking the story so far. Here's chapter three. I hope you all like it. Let me know if you do! Please Review 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Jon Snow**_

The King would be arriving any day now and half of Winterfell was in panicked disarray. All the attention to detail for the Royal family annoyed Robb.

"I don't see what everyone is so excited about." He huffed for the millionth time while the three of them took a walk in the godswoods. Ghost and Grey Wind were trailing behind.

"It's the King, Robb." Erin responded for the millionth time.

"Yes but why all the preparations? We're spending so much money on this. Hundreds of…"

"It's the King Robb!" Jon and Erin shouted out simultaneously.

"Please stop talking about it." Jon asked.

"Very well." Robb frowned.

"Where's Theon?" Erin asked, thankful for the change of subject.

"Writing a letter to his father I think." Robb answered.

"Has that man ever answered any of Theon's letters?" Jon asked. He and Theon never quite got along, mostly since Theon always treated Jon like a bastard. Jon disliked Theon plenty but he was kind, and when Theon wasn't being an ass, he did pity the boy that was given away by his father and never even got a letter from home.

"A few times," Robb sighed "but not often. He insists on writing them thought. Says his dad is just too busy to answer."

"Right." Erin said sarcastically.

"I hear uncle Benjen is coming to meet the King." Robb said. He was the one eager to change the subject now. "At least one good thing will come of this."

Jon beamed at the news. "Is he really coming? That's great news. It's been too long."

"Maybe he'll finally teach me how to do that neat little trick he did last time with his sword." Erin mused aloud.

"Forget it. Mother will be on all of you to be perfect ladies for the Royals' arrival. She won't let you swordplay and shoot arrows while the King is coming." Robb said. It annoyed Erin but he was probably right. Truth was she wasn't that good at sword fighting anyway. The metal was too heavy and the men too strong. She was much better with a bow.

"Fine. Then you boys will have to learn the trick and teach it to me, deal? Jon?" She called out to Jon. He'd been staring ahead with a blank look in his face for a while now. An uncomfortable knot started forming around Erin's stomach.

"Hey Jon. You alright?" Robb asked, making Jon snap out of it.

"Oh yeah." He smiled a smile that did not quite reach his ears. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Then let's head back." Robb said turning around and grabbing Erin's hand.

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up." Jon said quietly and kept walking further into the old forest, Ghost at his heels.

"I though he was the one that was hungry." Robb sighed before starting to pull Erin away.

"Go on." Erin said, releasing her hand from Robb's. "I'll be there in a second."

A strange look passed through Robb's face "Alright." He stared off at Jon's retreating back before turning away and walking back to the walls of Winterfell with Grey Wind beside him.

"Wait, Jon." Erin said as she ran to catch up to Jon. He stopped, looking slightly annoyed.

"You don't have to stay."

"Sure I do." She answered when she finally reached him, huffing slightly from the sprint.

"You missed breakfast again today. You must be hungry. Go eat." He pointed towards Winterfell.

"I'm not hungry." She lied.

"Sure you are." He insisted.

"Am not."

Jon wanted to argue more but he knew it was useless.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we actually going to have to small talk about the weather?" She asked making Jon grin.

"Nothing's wrong." He shrugged.

"Jon, please. Don't try and lie to me, you'll just embarrass yourself. What happened?" Erin asked again. Jon stayed quiet so she added, "Robb told me your father pulled you away to speak in private last night. What did he say?"

"Does Robb have to tell you everything?" Jon asked annoyed.

"Yes. Unlike you." Erin resented.

"He said I couldn't sit with them." Jon spoke abruptly.

"What?" Erin didn't understand.

Jon sighed deeply "Father. He told me I couldn't sit with my siblings when the Royal family comes. Lady Stark thought the Queen might be offended by a bastard dinning with them."

Erin understood now but she didn't say anything, though. She didn't know what to say.

"I know it shouldn't bother me. I already know Lady Stark hates me and she's right; I'm not worthy of sitting with royalty." He looked so crestfallen it broke Erin's heart.

"You listen to me Jon Snow." Erin said with a harsh tone "You may not be the son of Lady Catelyn Tully but you are the son of Lord Eddard Stark. You're a good son, a good brother and a good friend. You are plenty worthy. Whoever doesn't want you dinning with them, well, it's their loss."

Her words didn't cheer him up. If anything his face seemed to darken. "A good friend?" He repeated so softly she almost didn't hear him amidst the wind.

"What?" She asked, unsure of what she'd said wrong.

"I said" He started speaking much more loudly "that you should go back to Robb."

"No." Erin replied "I'll stay with you until you go in."

"I'm fine. Really. Just go with Robb." He sighed, clearly annoyed at something.

"I want to stay with you." Erin repeated stubbornly.

"Why?" Jon barked, suddenly angrily. He was yelling at her "Why do you want to stay with me?"

Erin froze and stared at him with a sad look that quickly changed to angry. "You know why! Pretend that you don't if you want to thought, I'll leave." She turned to leave when Jon grabbed her hand and turned her around. She was about to yell at him again when he kissed her.

It wasn't their first kiss. Jon had been her first kiss, Robb her second. They'd been nine and practicing kissing to see what it was like. Neither of them had liked it. She'd kissed Jon again when she was twelve. She'd given him a quick peck on the lips to get him to stop crying at something Lady Stark had said to him. A year later she kissed him while they were practicing their sword fighting. When they took a break she went right up to him and kissed him square on the mouth. When he asked her why she'd done it she smiled and said because she felt like it. She'd kissed Jon Snow before but this was the first time _he_ kissed _her_. It was also the first time they'd kissed like this.

He was kissing her deeply and his hands had worked their way up to her hair. His kisses were warm and wet and delicious. Her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach and she was suddenly very aware of her toes. As he closed in on her, she could feel the heat from his body radiating through his thick fur coat and heating up her skin. His hands moved down to the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His black curls felt unbelievably soft underneath her fingertips. Then, he nibbled the base of her neck, making her moan unexpectedly. The sound seemed to trigger something in him and he pushed her against a nearby tree. He grabbed her back and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around him. His hands started travelling up her skirt as she pulled and removed his coat. Ghost chose to howl for the first time ever at that very moment.

Jon put her down and moved back. Erin leaned against the tree; her breathing was deep and ragged. Jon looked around but there was no one but the wolf. Ghost was staring at them, looking uncharacteristically happy and wagging his tail. Jon turned to Erin and laughed. She held her breath as he moved closer to her but he only pulled some strands of hair behind her ears.

"You should fix your hair before we go back." He smiled at her.

More confused than ever, she released her hair from its now messed up bun and braided it quickly. When she was done Jon motioned for her to come and started walking back to Winterfell. Erin walked next to him unable to look at him. She opted instead for staring at Ghost. She wasn't sure if she was thankful to the beast or if she wanted to skin it. A bit of both she supposed. When they were almost there Jon started humming, making Erin ask the question she'd been struggling not to utter.

"Wait. Stop." She stopped him just before the gates "What was that about?"

"What?" Jon asked sounding suddenly just like Robb when he was trying to feign innocence "The kissing?"

"Yes!" Erin hissed loudly before blushing and lowering her voice, "Why'd you do it?"

Jon leaned in near her face. He got so close she was sure he would be able to hear her heart pounding in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks go red and her tongue felt like it would swell right out of her mouth. She licked her lips nervously and Jon chuckled. He moved his lips to her ear and in a very un-Jon like manner whispered, "Because I felt like it."


	4. Robb Stark

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Review and let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Robb Stark**_

Erin was unable to sleep at all that night. She'd been too busy thinking about Jon Snow. About his lips, his hair, his hair, his hands…

"No." She sat up with a snap "This was probably what he wants." She spoke aloud to herself as she often did when she was flustered "To freak me out. Play mind games. I will not give him the satisfaction." She lay back down slowly. The moment her head touched the pillow, images of Jon's grey eyes and long face closing in on her popped into her mind. She sat back up. "I can't sleep tonight." She grumbled and grabbed a coat, put it on top of her nightwear and slipped her feet into her quietest boots. It was time for a late night snack.

Erin had snuck into the kitchen many times before. The first time was a couple of weeks after she'd arrived at Winterfell. She didn't speak with anyone except Jon and she barely ate during dinners, which made everyone worry about her. One night, someone knocked on her door. It a Robb Stark and he smiled at her and told her to go with him. She did and he walked her in silence through several passages and doors until they arrived at a particularly hot, particularly odorous room.

"The kitchen." Robb told her "The cooks always make too much and leave the food here for a while. Because of the cold, it's preserved pretty well. It tastes better during dinner when it's hot but I thought you would rather eat here, without everyone staring at you."

It was her first decent meal since she'd arrived at Winterfell. She ate everything Robb gave her. She ate while Robb talked about Winterfell and his parents and how it wasn't a bad place to live in. He talked and she listened and ate. She ate until she was full. When she was done, Robb helped her put the plates away. Before they left she muttered "Thanks." Robb smiled and walked her back to her room. Every night after that, for a few weeks, he knocked on her door and led her to the kitchen. Soon it wasn't just Jon who she would talk to and a while later, Erin started having her meals warm and at dinner with everyone else.

Ever since then, she'd made it a habit to head off to the kitchens whenever there was something on her mind. She didn't take a torch with her, navigating in the dark instead. She knew the tunnels by memory and she walked decisively in the pitch black, not once hesitating. She was almost there when she bumped into something tall and hard. The impact threw her several feet back and it took her a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Ow." A voice said in the dark.

"Robb?" Erin wheezed, recognizing the speaker.

"Erin?" Rob fumbled in the dark, trying to find her "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Here." She kept her hand reached out until he found it and pulled her up. When he pulled her to her feet she landed uncomfortably near him. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke "Felt like a snack did you?"

"Yes." She replied moving away from him and ahead towards the kitchen "You too?"

"You know it." He said, moving ahead to open the door for her. Robb had been raised a gentleman.

"Thanks. Do you think they'll have foo…" The words died in Erin's mouth as she stared at the feast that waited in the kitchen. Assorted hams, pies and fruit plates lay on the tables. It was a feast, actually it looked like several feasts put together.

"Wow." Robb whispered next to her "They really went all out for the King."

"I don't think we're supposed to eat this." Erin said while her mouth drooled uncontrollably.

"Come on." He moved to the cupboard and swung it open. The leftover food from that night's dinner stood there. It looked uninviting next to the feast they weren't allowed to taste.

"Well…" Robb said sadly "At least there's some blueberry bread left." He grabbed it and cut the piece in two; one for himself and one for Erin. He gave the larger piece to her.

"Thanks." She said, biting into the bread. The berries were sour but Erin liked it like that best.

"So what's bothering you?" Robb asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked while chewing. She knew it wasn't lady-like but she was hungry and it was Robb.

"You only ever come here in the middle of the night when your upset." Robb told her.

"Yeah well so do you but you don't see me grilling you like you're a deserter." She replied tartly. She wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her.

"Fair enough." He laughed. They chewed their food in silence for a while longer before Robb asked, "Did Jon tell you what was bothering him?"

Erin felt the red blush tinge her cheeks and she was very grateful it was candles and not torches that illuminated the kitchen. "Yes." She said not offering anything more.

"It's ok." Robb said, "I won't ask."

"You can ask him. He'll tell you. He tells you everything." It was true. Although they didn't share a mother, Robb and Jon had a great relationship. They had a good-natured sibling rivalry going on and each other's best interest at heart. Despite their differences, they were brothers in every way.

"Not everything." Robb grumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked through a mouthful of blueberry bread.

"When I left you in the forest your hair was in a bun. When you came back it was in a braid. Care to explain why that was?" He asked suddenly very serious.

It took a while for what he was saying to sink in. When it did, Erin's whole face turned three shades of red and her voice came out all squeaky. "What? What are you talking about."

"I think you know. That kind of behavior is completely improper. You're a lady Erin. One day, all you'll have is your honor."

When she understood what he was implying, anger boiled out of Erin like lava. "Excuse me?" She hissed.

"You know what I mean." Robb waved a hand angrily "We're not nine anymore."

Erin had to keep herself from slapping him. "Listen to me Robb Stark, what I do in my own time is none of your business, _none_. Don't you dare question my honor! How dare you, how can you…" She was so angry she couldn't even speak. Robb looked like he regretted speaking at all.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have said anything and I definitely shouldn't question your honor. You're right. It is none of my business." He kept eating, silently waiting for Erin's anger to subside. It did after a while. She could never stay angry with Robb for long, not after he apologized.

"It's fine." She said finally "I'm sorry too." Robb didn't ask why she was sorry and moved to grab the last piece of berry bread at the same time she did. They stared at each other for a few seconds before smiling. Erin grabbed the bread but Robb grabbed her hand. She tried taking a bite off it but Robb kept pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"Let. Me. Eat. It." She said each word with effort as they wrestled for the last piece.

"No way." Robb laughed, out of breath. He was towering behind her, grabbing both her hands as she struggled to bring the piece to her mouth. He twisted her around and they were face to face. "Give it here." Robb said, his face close to hers.

"No way." She laughed.

"What's going on here?" A voice called out from the kitchen door. It was Lord Eddard Stark. Robb jump back immediately.

"Father. We were just…" his voice broke off.

"Did you eat any of the feast food?" He asked with a serious face.

"No, sir." Robb said quickly "Just what was left over from today's dinner. Some blueberry bread was all we took."

"Good." Lord Stark's frown faded "And why are you both here?"

Not expecting this question Erin and Robb looked at each other.

"Eating." Erin replied without thinking. Realizing she'd said it out loud she gave a little bow and added, "Lord Stark."

Lord Stark's smiled. "Both of you?"

Robb seemed to understand something Erin didn't and added quickly "We ran into each other here. It's a coincidence."

Ned chuckled. "Well go to bed now. It's nearly morning. And no more coming to the kitchens in secret, at least not while the King is here."

"Of course Lord Stark, I'm so sorry." Erin bowed, makind the older man smile.

"It's alright my dear. No need to be so formal. Robb, escort her to her room." Lord Stark added.

Robb had a pained look in his face "Must I?"

His father frowned at him again "Yes."

"Very well. Come on Erin." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. She took that moment to bite into the bread. When he dropped her in front of her room he took off immediately without saying anything.

"Good night to you too." Erin mumbled annoyed before heading back to sleep.


	5. Arrivals

I know, it's been too long. I'm so sorry, I've had finals and my brother's graduation and prom but I've been thinking of this story the whole time. I know where I want to go, I'm just struggling to get there but the hits i've been getting on this story and your reviews have certainly helped. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I wanted to give you something to read so I cut it short. Hopefully you'll like it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully, before my trip to Europe. Thanks so much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize, that honor lies with G.R.R. Martin.

* * *

Chapter 5

Arrivals

It was a particularly cold evening when the King and his party arrived. The wind was strong and the cold was biting; even Erin who was always the most resistant to the cold, dressed warmly in the aggressive weather. Bran was the first to spot the royal party. He'd climbed up the main wall and seen them coming from miles away. He was the best climber in all of Winterfell and Erin often envied him for it. She'd climbed her fair share of trees and walls but no one was able to climb the way Bran did, he'd could make it to the tallest tower and he could get there as quickly as if he was walking. One time Erin had asked him for some climbing pointers to which the young Stark smiled and said, "You can't think about the end so much nor what's behind you. You just need to worry about where you'll put your hand next." It sounded like good advice to Erin and not just for climbing a wall.

She'd been avoiding Jon ever since their passionate encounter by the Godswood, which meant she didn't spend much time with Robb either since he and his brother were always together lately. When the King and the Lannisters arrived, however, she was obliged to stand in line next to him and Theon, right behind the Stark family. He was not gracious about it.

"Nice to see you haven't died in your sleep." He said sardonically when she stood next to him. In front of them Robb's back straightened like it always did when he was listening in on other people's conversations.

"I've been helping Lady Stark with the preparations for the King's arrival." Erin replied just as coldly.

"I didn't know you were interested in that sort of thing." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Erin replied, her voice growing louder.

Robb stomped his feet on the ground signaling them to be quiet. His parents were arriving and he didn't want them to hear Jon and Erin bicker. They stayed silent after that, listening to Arya's comments on their new guests. The King wasn't what Erin had expected. She'd heard tales of him and his fighting hammer in the battlefield, so she always imagined him with a warrior's figure. His round belly was as far from the shape of a warrior as could be. The Queen was beautiful as expected but her face was fixed in an expression of distastes. It was clear that she had no love for the north. Erin didn't care for people who looked down on her home. Sansa seemed to take a particular interest in the Prince who was certainly handsome enough but something about his smile gave Erin a chill. The Imp wasn't there, much to Arya's disappointment, but his brother was. Jaime Lannister was as handsome and gallant looking as everyone said. He was tall and chiseled and bore an unblemished golden armor over his large square shoulders. Many of the women were staring openly at him but he seemed not to notice them. He was too busy eyeing Lord Stark with a smug smile. Everyone in Winterfell knew Lord Eddard Stark disliked the Lannisters and none more than the Kingslayer himself. This was the first time Erin had seen them but she immediately understood why Lord Stark didn't like them; they were as opposite to him and his family as the summer is to winter.

The King obviously thought highly of Lord Stark and as the two men headed down to the crypt to pay their respect to the dead, Lady Stark asked Erin, Sansa and Arya to go help the servants set up the dining hall while she showed the Queen and her family to their chambers. Arya didn't want to because she wanted to wait for the Imp, Sansa complained that she'd rather stay and help the Lannister's move in but Erin was more than happy to help since it gave her the perfect excuse to avoid Jon again. The girls headed into the Hall after a death glare from Catelyn, gave the servants the instructions she'd told them and helped them organize trays and tables. At some point during the organizing Sansa and Arya slipped away. Erin kept moving the tables around while the servants left to fetch the last of the food trays from the kitchen, leaving her alone. While she moved some chairs, she spotted a figure in the corner of the room that made her heart skip a beat. It was Jon. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Jon, it was Robb.

"Sansa and Arya jumped ship huh?" He smiled looking around the hall.

"Yes. I don't mind though." She smiled back.

"You wouldn't. I remember you ditching your chores more than once when we were kids." He walked in closer.

"You're one to talk. Help me move this table please?" She pointed to the large wooden table in front of them.

"Of course." Robb said, helpful as always, and helped her move the large table across the room. "So is this how mother wanted it set up?"

"Yes." Erin nodded looking at the result. Once the candles were lit the room would look very nice.

"So you're finished?"

"I think so." Erin turned to look at him. He was giving her the raised-eyebrows look. The one that meant he was about to tease her or say something that would annoy her.

'So does this mean you can go outside and talk to Jon?" He grinned and motioned outside.

"Now that you mention it, your mother probably wants the ones in the back moved forward, they're not getting any light and…" she stopped rambling when Robb grabbed her hand. Slowly, she turned around to face him.

"What exactly happened between you and Jon? You guys have a fight?" Robb asked, genuinely concerned.

"No. It's nothing like that. He hasn't told you?"

"No. He doesn't want to talk about it. He just gets quiet and sulky whenever I ask. He also gets this sudden urge to slam doors." He added, making her grin.

"We…he…" Erin took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "…kissed."

Robb's grin disappeared as he sat down on one of the wooden benches around the hall. Erin sat down next to him. "What? No scolding?"

"Just…processing. I mean, I kind of figured but still." He sounded flustered and something else Erin didn't want to notice. "So what then? You didn't like it or…?" He asked, sounding as uncomfortable as Erin felt.

"It's not that. It's just, embarrassing and…I'm not sure what it is. I mean, it's not like we haven't kissed before but…"

"You've kissed before?" Robb interrupted.

"Yes. I mean, he never told you? Just a few times…" She didn't get to finish. Robb stood up suddenly and in a weird voice that didn't sound like Robb said "Just go talk to Jon." He left and left her there with the unlit candles and his advice.

The servants started arriving again but the hall was empty. Erin had left to go speak with Jon. She found him outside the stables slashing the air with his sword. His strokes were more aggressive than they should've been.

"Jon." She called out to him. She surprised him and when he swung around, if she hadn't ducked, he would've beheaded her.

"Damn!" Jon exclaimed, throwing his sword away. "I nearly killed you."

Erin was laughing hard, almost hysterically, the way one often does after a near death experience that can't be taken seriously. "You're not that quick swordmaster." She mocked when she finally stopped laughing. She looked up at him and was relieved to see he was smiling.

"Next time" he said, "yell from a distance." He jumped and sat on the fence.

"I will." She chuckled and sat next to him. "Robb told me to come and talk to you."

"Yeah." Jon nodded "He noticed things between us were a little" he paused looking for the right word "tense." He finished.

"I noticed too."

"I'm sorry." Jon sounded suddenly serious.

"For what?" Erin asked, slightly confused.

"For doing that. If it made you uncomfortable…I'll never do it again if you don't want me to." Jon spoke quickly but Erin stayed quiet for a few seconds after he spoke.

"That's not what I want." Erin turned to look him in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, his long face confused. Without a word she moved her face forward and touched his lips with her. She could feel him against her lips and when he started to deepen the kiss, a voice behind them spoke up.

"Well now, the north isn't as boring as I thought."

Erin and Jon broke apart and turned to look at the new arrival. It was Jamie Lannister.


	6. The Silos House

I'm sorry it's taken forever to update but I've been away. I'm back now with chapter 6. I hope you all like it. Reviewer **Spelllesswonder **has called to my attention some mistakes I made in chapter 2 and I have happily corrected them. If anyone else sees any such mistakes please feel free to review or message me and let me know.

Now, while I was away I didn't have time to write but I did think a lot about the possibilities of where I can take my character. Now you all know (I hope) how GoT has been playing out and I'd like to hear your opinions on who'd you'd like to see Erin interacting with in future chapters:

-Robb

-Bran

-Daenarys

-Jon

-Jamie Lannister

-Other Character

I'll choose what to do with her in the end but I'd still like to hear your opinions. Review and let me know

**Disclaimer: **I'm making no money off of this and own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Silos House

"Kingslayer?" Jon spurted out, surprised by their unexpected audience. Erin elbowed him in the ribs and he coughed apologetically "I mean…ser Jamie Lannister. An honor." He nodded his head once and Erin gave a small bow. It would've been a better honor to meet him at less inappropriate time. The look on the Kingslayer's face told her that he would not be a gentleman about what he just saw.

"Stark's bastard…what's your name again?" He asked.

Jon's ears turned red like they always did whenever someone called him a bastard to his face. Erin grabbed his fingers. He breathed deeply and grunted "Jon Snow."

"And you are?" Jamie asked Erin, his eyes lingering on their interlocking fingers. "The kennel master's daughter no doubt."

Erin could've kicked him if he hadn't been wearing armor. She'd kicked ser Rodrik once when he was in armor. Her foot had stayed purple for a week. Instead, she straightened up and looked him right in the eyes as she answered. "I am Lady Erin Black of Brimhill. Daughter of Reddar Black, ward of Lord Stark and Winterfell."

"Oh yes. I heard the daughter of Reddar the blackened was a ward here." He sneered, using the name cruel whisperers used to speak of Lord Black and his fiery demise. "I met your father once. I expected you to look like him, broad shouldered and large nosed. Clearly you take after your mother." He looked her up and down.

"Can I help you with something my Lord Lannister?" Jon spoke in a tense voice. Next to him, Ghost growled. Jamie peeled his eyes away from Erin and stared at Ghost. "Yes." He smiled "I'm looking for the nearest whorehouse. I'm sure you know where I can find it."

It was Erin who answered. "Take to the road and keep walking it until you get to the large house with a bunch of sweaty men in the front. It has a light blue door if that'll make things easier for you my lord."

"Lovely. Do carry on." Jamie smiled and walked off.

"I hate him." Erin spat out coldly as she and Jon stared at the disappearing gold armor. She'd never said that aloud about anybody and was surprised at how harsh the words sounded in her mouth. She knew they were true thought. Jamie Lannister was handsome but he'd made her skin crawl and a few minutes with him helped her understand how he could've broken his oath as a king's guard and earn the name Kingslayer. The man clearly had no scruples.

"Don't. Reserve your hate for someone who deserves it." Jon turned to her "Come on. I might not be dinning near the King and Queen but you are. You need to get ready."

"Right." Erin looked into his eyes and all of her anger towards the Kingslayer melted away. He stared back at her and just when she thought he was going to kiss her he turned and left. Erin sighed and stared down at the road cursing Jamie Lannister for interrupting their moment.

* * *

Lady Stark sent two servant girls to help Erin get dressed for the feast with the Royal family. They brought with them a dark violet dress that did wonders with Erin's coloring. The dress was lovely and simple enough, long sleeved with some light stitching at the corners. It hugged her curves more tightly then what she was used to wearing and her cleavage was lower than she liked but she figured this was Lady Stark's way of telling her she was a woman now and that she needed to start looking for a husband. Erin would've been more comfortable in a looser dresser with a higher neck but maybe this sort of outfit would give Jon the courage he needed to make a move already. She wore her hair up, letting some strands fall loosely along her neck, drawing attention to her cleavage. The last thing she put on was her mother's locket. She'd had it with her when she arrived at Winterfell all those years ago. She didn't remember her father putting it around her neck after her mother's death but it wasn't surprising since the only thing she really remembered about that night was Lord Stark making his way through the flames and grabbing her. She'd found the locket her first night at Winterfell and she cried on it as she remembered how it had always adorned her mother's neck. She'd tried to open it many times and Jon had even given it to Winterfell's smith to try and open it but he couldn't. Finally, Erin took it and decided that she'd rather have it remain closed forever than have it broken.

Someone knocked on her door and snapped her out of her thoughts. She tucked the silver locket between her breasts and opened the door. Robb stood there looking as handsome as ever, recently shaved and donning heavy cloths with the stark wolf stitched on them.

"Erin, are you ready? Mother asked me to escort you to the dinner and…" he stopped talking immediately after seeing her. His eyes traveled over her and she was uncomfortably aware that they lingered around her neck and breast. "You look…" He looked at her eyes and gave a solemn nod "beautiful."

She blinked surprised. She had expected a snarky comment or rude compliment but not 'beautiful.' She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself Lord Stark."

"I'm not lord yet." It was Robb's turn to blush.

"You will be." Erin shrugged "Eventually. And tonight, with the way your dressed, people will remember it."

He smiled and offered a hand "And you might just get a few marriage proposals."

"I've already gotten one." She smiled and took his arm.

"Who?" He'd stiffened and she laughed.

"Hodor. Old Nan said he'd ask her if he could marry me. She expressly forbade it."

"Hodor never had much sense." Robb chuckled and earned himself a punch in the shoulder as they both laughed all the way down to the feast.

When they arrived there was already a large crowd gathered even thought the King and Queen were not yet there. All of the Starks were present and Erin spotted Jon drinking in a table between the butcher and an off duty gate's guard. Erin could feel a lot of eyes on her and Robb and hushed whispers around the hall as they passed.

"See? They're already talking about how fat you look in that dress." Robb whispered at her making her laugh.

"Seems to me they're discussing how you were much more handsome with a beard. Now they can all see your face."

Robb laughed but wasn't allowed a retort for they had already arrived at the Stark table. Always a gentleman he kissed her hand before leaving her on her end of the table and heading off to the higher end. She took a seat next to Theon and immediately warned him to keep his eyes focused on her head or her arrows would accidently slip in practice right into his groin. Theon was decent company after he got tired of spewing off lewd comments and after a while the hall filled and the King and the Lannisters arrived.

After the King arrived the wine and mead came out and the feast turned from a good-natured event into a loud riot. Erin was having a good time but she knew that as Theon got drunker he tended to get grabbier so she made some excuse and went to refill her cup with wine. She talked to a few of the wives' of the men of Winterfell and their daughters. When she turned to make her way back to her table she found herself face to face with Jamie Lannister. She tried to dodge him but he moved in front of her.

"Why Lady Black" he smiled with his annoyingly perfect teeth "You certainly seem to know how to heat up this ice box."

"Lord Lannister." Erin replied loudly "Did you find your way to the whorehouse easily enough today?"

"I did." He answered equally loud "Thanks to your wonderfully accurate directions."

She bowed and tried to move past him but he got in her way again. "Your grandfather was Lord Merin Steele of House Silos." He kept talking "I never met the man but no doubt you're named after him?"

"I am. He my mother's father." Erin replied, or so Maester Luwin had told her.

"No wonder its such a masculine name. You know House Silos has such an interesting story. It was a most advantageous house and not because of their men but because of their women. The daughters of Silos were famous for many years for their beauty and ability to make powerful men marry them. Many married into the Lannister household and even the Targeryans. This was all before King Aerys of course. Your mother was the last of her name. I saw her a few times at the castle. She was good friends with Princess Elia Martell. Everyone expected her to marry highly since she was quite a beautiful woman."

Erin wanted to walk away but she couldn't. She'd rarely heard anything about her mother. All the stories Lord Stark and Maester Luwin had ever told her were mostly of her father.

"And then surprise, surprise; she married a northenman."

"My father was a Lord." Erin replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh I know." Jamie said "I just always though it was a curious story. Your mother was even a friend of Prince Rhaegar and she could've easily married any lord of the south yet she chose to come here, to this pile of snow and ice. Just like her daughter she picks the fruit from the ground rather than from the tree."

There it was. The reason he'd told her the story; he'd wanted to mock Jon. Erin could feel her blood boiling. He'd used her mother to insult Jon and it was all more than she could take. She was about to reply when a voice sounded behind her.

"There you are Jamie, I've been…" The queen was even more beautiful up close. Her hair was made up in southern fashion and her elaborate outfit made Erin look like a peasant girl playing dress up.

"And who are you?" Her voice was kind but the look in her eyes made Erin nervous.

"It doesn't matter." Jamie Lannister said suddenly sounding eager to leave "What did you need me for sister? Let's go over…" but the Queen raised her hand and silenced him. "Who are you?" She asked Erin again.

Before she could find her voice Lady Stark answered for her. "She is Lady Erin Black of Brimhill. She's a ward of our house."

The Queen smiled and stared at her. "And has a marriage been arranged for you already Lady Erin?"

A shiver went up Erin's spine. Lady Stark started to answer no for her when Lord Stark appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes." He said, "I've just decided on whom she'll marriage."

Erin's blood ran cold. She'd never heard about any of this. Lord Stark had never even hinted at marrying her off. Behind Lord Stark stood Robb, looking just as shocked as Erin to hear the news. Lady Stark clearly had no knowledge about this either.

"I'd marry her to my son, Robb. She'd be the perfect wife to the future Lord of Winterfell." He smiled clearly thinking he had pleased them all with his decision. Robb's face went blank and Lady Stark stared at Erin as if pondering the suggestion. Even Jamie Lannister looked surprised.

Object! Erin screamed in her mind as she stared at Lady Stark. Say something! Object! She knew Catelyn Stark knew which one of Lord Stark's son she really cared for. She hoped it would be enough to get the woman to object to such an arrangement but apparently she dared not in front of the Queen.

"Unless." Lord Stark spoke now to her "You have any objections?"

She looked up at the only father figure she'd ever had, the man that had plucked her from the fire that had consumed her family, the man who'd given her a home and a family. For the first time in her life she wanted to tell him no, to defy him and disobey him. She couldn't marry Robb and she wouldn't. Instead, what came out of her mouth was "I have none."

Robb's mouth fell open at her words and even Lady Catelyn was surprised at her lack of objection. Lord Stark gave her a warm smile, the kind she'd only ever seen him give his daughters and kissed her forehead. "And so it shall be." The Queen smiled and grabbed her hand. Erin just wanted to run off and cry in her room but she forced herself to look at the woman.

"You're lucky. Marrying a young man who you know and have grown with." She walked away, her brother grinning behind her. Lord Stark and Lady Stark left too, leaving her alone with Robb. When they moved away, Erin saw someone she had not noticed before. By the look on his face, he'd clearly seen and heard everything. He turned and ran off. Ignoring Robb, Erin ran after him, calling out to him "Jon!"


	7. Between Tears and Kisses

This is one is for all you amazing reviewers. You inspired me get out of my writer's block. Thans for all the lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter. A little Jon and Erin steam for all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Between Tears and Kisses_

Erin was unable to chase after Jon until the day after the feast since after Lord Stark's announcement and her stupid agreement, she was met with an onslaught of congratulations and questions about her and Robb. It had taken everything she had not to burst into tears in the middle of the celebration. By the time she was allowed leave, it was too late to find Jon. She was so worried it took forever to fall asleep and as a result, she woke up well into the afternoon.

"You finally woke up dear? We were starting to worry." A manor maid asked her when she met her in the yard.

"I...I couldn't sleep last night." Erin admitted. This made the maid smile widely.

"Excited are you? We all are. We couldn't believe it when Lord Stark announced your engagement and we couldn't ask for a better future Lady of Winterfell."

Erin tried her best to look gracious. "Thank you so much. Do you know where Jon is by any chance?"

"I believe Jon Snow is around somewhere. The Godswoods probably, that where I would be."

Erin's stomach flopped and for a second she thought the maid knew about her and John.

"What do you mean?" She dared to ask.

"Why he asked Lord Stark for permission to join the Night's Watch miss."

Erin was shocked "Well" she said more for herself than the maid "There's no way Lord Stark would agree to that."

"But he did miss." The maid nodded gravely. "He told Jon Snow that he agreed this morning."

Erin felt faint. She nodded her thanks and walked away. She waited until she was out of sight before running to the stables and headed for Rooney's pen. She fell down on the snowed hay next to her horse and started hyperventilating. The morning was cold and the breaths she managed to take were painful. She rubbed some snow on her face and tried to calm down. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest but after a while it started to slow down again. She couldn't allow this to happen. She decided to get up and speak to Jon. As she left the stable she came face to face with Robb.

"Have you spoken with Jon already?" He asked immediately.

"Not yet." Her breathing was still ragged but he didn't notice.

"He's in his room. Come on, I'll take you and make sure no one bothers you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. She followed him, grateful. As they passed, people smiled and pointed at their adjoined hands. Robb ignored them and walked faster. When they finally got to Jon's bedchamber, Robb stopped her and wiped her face with his sleeve.

"Why are you all red? You look awful. I'll stand on the hall and make sure no one interrupts."

Erin stared at him for a few seconds before standing on tip toes and kissing him in the cheek. "Thanks Robb."

Without knocking, she entered Jon's room. Her heart caught in her chest when she saw him sleeping on his bed. She walked towards him slowly and crouched down next to him. Softly, she stroked his head and called his name. "Jon...wake up Jon."

His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at her through half open eyelids. "Erin?" He smiled at first but after a few seconds, he blinked and sat down on the bed, wide-eyed. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk." She told him.

"You need to leave." He grabbed her arm to push her out of his room. "You're Robb's future wife and you can't be here."

"Robb brought me here!" She pulled her arm away. That stopped him.

"He did what?"

"Robb knows." She said. Suddenly, her chest cleared up and the pain in her heart and throat was finally released. She started crying and her tears were spilling down her face uncontrollably. "He knows I didn't mean it when I said I'd marry him. He knows you're the one I love."

She hadn't meant to say it. She hadn't even been sure she was in love until now that the words tumbled out of her mouth. Jon seemed shocked by her words and had to sit back down on his bed to process them.

"Then why did you say yes to my father's proposal?" He asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I don't know." She hiccupped. "I'm an idiot. I should have said no."

"No. You were right." He stared at her with a look that broke her heart "You can't tell them you'd rather marry me. You're a Lady and I'm a bastard."

His words made her stop crying immediately and she kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face with her hands.

"You listen to me Jon Snow, bastard or not I would rather be your wife than anyone else's. I swear I would."

He stared into her eyes for a minute and suddenly grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Erin was surprised at first but quickly melted into it. He pushed her onto the bed and kept on kissing her. His lips moved across her body over her face, her breast, her legs and then back up to her neck. Erin groaned with pleasure and rubbed her hands against his thighs and groin making him moan and rub against her clothes.

Breathlessly, he pulled away and flipped her over. He started undoing her corset while kissing the back of her neck at the same time. Erin shivered with pleasure. He flipped her again and pushed her skirt up. After making his way through the sea of endless underskirts he pulled her onto his lap and started undoing his pants. She pulled his sleeping shirt of and kissed his chest passionately. Both of them moved at each other like hungry wolves going for the meat. Erin reached into his pants and pulled his manhood out. She'd seen a man's manhood before. When she was younger a few night guards had cornered her to reveal themselves to her. Luckily Ser Rodrick had appeared in time to stop them from going any further. The men were whipped and sent to the Night's Watch. She'd found them grotesque and the whole experience had been slightly traumatic but in this moment, she found Jon's manhood to be quite beautiful.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you." She whispered, sure of herself.

Jon smiled and seemed to be about to say something to her too when he stopped himself. He frowned and pulled away from her. Immediately the warmth and happiness left her and she reached a hand towards him trying to bring him back.

"You said Robb brought you here?" He asked, re-doing his pants and buttoning his shirt back up. "Where is he now?"

At first she didn't understand what he was talking about but quickly she remembered and felt ashamed. "He's...outside in the hall. On lookout."

Jon's eyes teared up and he turned his back to her. "I can't do this." He mumbled, his voice breaking. "Not to Robb."

"Robb knows I..." she started to say but Jon interrupted.

"Robb loves you." He said and Erin stared at him, surprised. It was something she'd always suspected in the back of her mind but something she avoided thinking about completely. The thing they all knew but never talked about.

"I know." Her voice broke as she struggled against crying "And I love Robb like a brother but I am in love with you. You're the one I want to be with." She moved back down on the bed, inviting, begging him to join her.

Jon looked tempted for a moment but he shook his head, determined. "I will soon be a man of the Night's Watch and I cannot succumb to temptation."

That's when Erin knew. She realized now that no matter how much she argued, how much she begged or even if she threw herself at him, no matter what she did, he would leave for the Night's Watch. His mind was made up and she couldn't change it but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"So now I'm just a temptation?" Her anger flared up.

"That's not what I meant." He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes it is."

"You should reserve your honor for your husband."

"My honor is my own and I give it to whom I wish." She moved off the bed and towards him.

"I won't take it."

"Why the Night's Watch? Why are you doing this?" She asked not realizing she was hitting him with every word she spoke.

"It's the only place a bastard like me can get any honor." He grabbed her hand to keep her from hitting him.

"When will you get it through your head? I don't think of you as a bastard. I don't think you're beneath me or anyone else for that matter."

"I know, but don't you see? I do think I am."

They stared at each other for the longest time and finally Erin whispered, "Can you help me with my dress?"

He took his time, pulling her corset and caressing her waist and shoulders. When he was done, Erin took a moment and fixed her hair with the reflection of one of his dinner plates.

"Goodnight." She told him, standing in front of his door.

"Goodnight." He nodded and rubbed her cheek for a second. He opened the door and she walked out. She started walking down the hallway. It was indeed dark outside. She'd literally spent the whole day with Jon, crying and fighting. When she turned the hall corner, she crashed into Robb who was wrapped up in his coat.

"What happened?" He asked, "Are you alright? Did you talk?"

Erin stared at him disbelievingly. "You were here this whole time?"

"Yes and let me tell you I looked like an idiot standing here..." He stopped abruptly when Erin threw her arms around him and started sobbing uncontrollably.


	8. Falling

****Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please review for updates :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything else you recognize :) Erin is mine

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**_Falling_  
**

There were three sharp knocks at the door and Erin knew it was Robb trying to wake her. She grunted as she rolled out of bed unhappily, thinking he needn't bother since she'd barely slept at all. After crying in Robb's arms all night, he finally led her to bed but the usually welcoming comfort of sleep never came for her. Instead, she twisted around, falling in and out of consciousness and simultaneously thinking and dreaming of Jon's kisses and his words. She didn't doubt she looked horrid but she opened the door nevertheless. However, it wasn't Robb waiting on the other side.

"Theon." She said surprised to see him "Why are you here?"

"There's been an accident." He looked at her general appearance "Get dressed, come to Robb's room."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm, panicking, thinking he was perhaps talking about Jon "What happened?"

"It's Bran."

"Bran?" Erin repeated.

"He fell." Theon said and Erin understood without further explanation. She closed the door and rushed to change, all the while her mind racing with Theon's words. Bran was a climber but Erin couldn't imagine him falling, he was too good. He must be well enough or Theon would've said something more. She settled for the first dress she found which was an old brown one she used when horse racing with the boys. She tied her hair quickly and rubbed some water on her face to help with the redness of her eyes. She grabbed her coat and hurried to Robb's.

Ass she ran through the halls she figured it was probably early afternoon judging by the light. The servants were in an uproar but nobody seemed to really know what was happening. She finally reached Robb's room and let herself in. The first person she met face to face was Jon. They stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure what to do. Finally, Erin tore her gaze away and turned to Arya who ran towards her and leaped into her arms, crying.

"What happened?" She asked Robb. His nose was red indicating that he'd been crying earlier even though his eyes were dry now.

"Bran fell." He spoke softly while rubbing a sobbing Sansa's shoulder.

"From where?" Erin's voice broke.

"High." Theon said unhelpfully.

Jon moved and peeled Arya away from her. She cried into her favorite brother's shoulder and Erin noticed Rickon was sitting in a corner of Robb's bed hugging Shaggydog. She moved towards him and Shaggydog growled at her. She rubbed his head to reassure him until he licked her. She offered her arms to Rickon who climbed into them eagerly. She carried him and sat next to Robb.

"Will he be alright?" Erin asked him not daring to hope.

"Maybe. They can't be sure but..." Robb looked at her and she saw his eyes watering "it's unlikely."

They stayed in the room for the rest of the day, comforting each other. They tried talking about other things but the forced conversation made everything worse so finally, they stayed together in silence. Occasionally someone would burst out crying and someone else would comfort them while everybody else pretended not to notice. Erin never left Robb's side and Jon spent the whole time on the opposite side of the room. Servants came in and out with platters of food that they all ate quietly until finally, long past sunset, Lord Stark entered the room.

"He's alive." He said immediately "for now."

Everyone heard his last words but they pretended not to as they hugged and cried with happiness. They wanted to see Bran but Lord Stark forbade it and instructed them instead to get some sleep. Erin handed a sleeping Rickon to his father who carried him off to bed. Theon said something about needing a stiff drink and Jon accompanied Sansa and Arya to their rooms. Erin stayed behind with Robb.

After a few moments of silence he said, "I should go check on my mother."

She nodded quietly and moved out of his way but he stopped in front of her and gave her a welcomed hug. She been crying on him all night yesterday but she'd longed for his hug today all the same. Robb always knew how to comfort her and make her feel safe but this time it was she who was comforting him. He'd been keeping it together all day for his siblings but he didn't have to pretend to with her.

"It's alright Robb. He's going to be alright." She cooed and patted his hair.

Robb moved back, looked at her and nodded. His face was tear stained and so she offered him the best smile she could muster and he gave her an almost-grin in return.

"You look horrible." He said frankly.

She made a noise between a laugh and a sob. "Shut up." She told him. He grabbed her face and put his forehead on hers so their noses touched. He breathed and closed his eyes and she did the same. After a while, he moved her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." He moved away "Now get some sleep or people will think the White Walkers got to you."

He left and Erin waited in his room for a bit before heading for her own but once again, she came face to face with Jon who'd been waiting outside the room for his brother.

"Where's Robb?" He asked her while staring at her unblinkingly.

"He went to check on Lady Stark." She answered him stiffly.

They stared at each other for a moment until finally Erin jumped and hugged him. He hugged her back fiercely. It was a passionate hug but it was just a hug, like the one she'd shared earlier with Robb. They were putting aside their own feelings because what they really needed at this time was their friendship.

"What happened?" She asked urgently. She hadn't wanted to ask in front of Rickon, Sansa and Arya.

"I don't know. He was climbing one of the old towers while the hunting party was out with the King. He fell from high up and his wolf started howling and the kennel master found him. I got there when they were hauling him to Maester Luwin. Erin...he was...broken." And with that he started crying harder than Sansa had cried.

Erin, Jon and Robb weren't big criers, they never had been. They'd been through countless injuries and fights and yet they'd never shed too many tears. Which was why Erin could barely believe how easily they'd all turned into unstoppable waterfalls in the past two days.

She pulled him into Robb's room, not wanting anyone else to see him in that state and let him cry on her lap for a while. Eventually they lay down on the bed, leaving a large space between both of them as they waited for Robb.

"When do you leave for the Night's Watch?" Erin asked.

"When Uncle Benjen decides to go. I suppose he'll postpone it a bit, until Bran gets better."

"I hate you for going." She turned her head to look at him.

"I know. You shouldn't though. I'm essentially fighting in your family's heritage."

"I don't have a heritage any longer." Erin said "But if my family was still around and taking care of the Watch, I'd make them keep you from joining." She teased.

He gave her a small smile "If you had your family you wouldn't have met me."

"That must be what they mean, when they say good can come from tragedy."

"What good can come of this for Bran?" Jon mumbled, once again somber.

"We can only wait and see." She reached across the empty bed space between them and grabbed his hand.

"Gods, you two can't do this in your own beds?" Robb's voice broke though their silence.

"What?" Jon asked, lifting his and Erin's interlocked fingers "Hold hands?"

"What are you insinuating? That I would take advantage of this devout future Watchman?" Erin grinned.

Robb smiled and slipped in between them, forcing them to let go of each other's hands.

"How was your mother?" Jon asked.

"I didn't see her. Father suggested I wait until tomorrow." Robb moved his hand and grabbed Erin's left one. She threw her other hand over Robb's head and Jon took it in his. Erin moved closer to Robb and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the brother's talk. Their warm hands and familiar voices comforted her and before she knew it, she'd drifted off to sleep.


	9. Stark Snow

**Chapter Nine**

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Erin asked outraged. "We don't even know if Bran will be alright yet."

"The King is getting impatient and father wants to see me and uncle Benjen off. We leave tomorrow." Jon told her and Robb. Robb stayed silent while Erin trampled around the room in fury.

"You can't just leave tomorrow. We were planning a farewell event and..."

Robb grabbed her sleeve and silenced her.

"Make sure to have your goodbyes then." Robb told Jon, standing up. "I'll go check on mother." With that, he grabbed his coat and walked away to Bran's room. It had been several days since Bran's fall and Lady Catelyn refused to leave her young son's side.

Jon turned to Erin and sighed, "Please don't make this harder than it already is." He begged.

"I'm not Jon. I'm making it exactly as hard as it needs to be." She snapped before walking away. Her anger wasn't making way for sadness; she was furious. It was one thing for Jon to leave but to do it so quickly; before Bran was even better...it was as if nothing could go right in Winterfell lately. Well, except the King and his company finally leaving. If their leaving didn't also mean Jon, Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark's departures, then it would actually be an occasion for celebration.

"A Lady shouldn't walk around with such an angry look on her face lest she scares away all marriage proposals." A voice came from beside her.

She jumped in surprise but quickly composed herself when she realized who the speaker was. "Do you make it a habit of waiting around in the dark for Ladies to pass Lord Lannister?"

"No, it's more of a happy chance." Jamie Lannister stepped out of the shadows smiling. "How silly of me of course to comment on marriage proposals. I forgot you are already spoke for."

Erin rolled her eyes. "If you have something you must say, I beg you, say it and be done with it. I'd like to leave."

"I just find it an odd tradition, how northern women kiss one brother whilst engaged to the other." He stepped in closer and Erin wondered how someone so vile could be so handsome.

"Well then I'm pleased to hear you will no longer be baffled by the northern ways since you'll be parting by morrow." She curtsied and started to walk away but he followed after her.

"Yes. I will be leaving, as will half your troubles. I hear your bastard lover is leaving on the morrow as well. Heading for the Wall and probable death."

"What do you want?" She turned to him angrily.

"I'm curious, do you love him? The bastard, I mean." He asked her.

She was completely taken aback by his question but after a moment, regained her composure. "How is that any of your business?" She tried to move away but he grabbed her left arm and pinned her against the wall. He moved in closer until his face was inches from hers.

"Do you love him? It's a simple enough question."

Erin tried to pry herself form his grip but he was too strong. Finally she looked up at him and saw curiosity in his eyes. He really wanted to know. She sighed and finally answered him "I do."

He stared at her and smiled, finally releasing her. "And yet you seem to give up so easily." He walked along and she followed suit.

For some reason, honesty sprouted out of her. "I would follow him to the Wall if that would make him change his mind but I know him well enough to know it won't. He won't be able to accept me until he can accept himself and the only way he can do that is by joining the Night's Watch."

"That is quite a conundrum. What about Robb Stark? Personally I find him an insufferably righteous brat but he does appear to care for you at least."

"Robb is like a brother to me." Erin shrugged.

"And Jon Snow wasn't? You grew up with him as well did you not?"

Erin pondered on it for a bit before answering. "He was. For a long time they both were like brothers to me but somehow, over time, Jon became more important. My feelings changed and I didn't just love him, I was in love with him."

Jamie Lannister turned to her and smiled. It wasn't the cruel smile or the smirk he tended to wear while teasing her. This was, instead, a real smile and it lit up his features so beautifully, Erin needed a second to catch her breath.

"I know what you mean." He told her and she looked at him questioningly. "How do you know?" She asked and just like that his smile was gone and he excused himself before walking away abruptly.

She wondered what kind of man Jamie Lannister was all the way to Rickon's room. Ever since Bran's accident, Lady Stark had been chained to his bedside and poor Rickon had been left to fend for himself. Erin took to caring for him during his mother's absence. When she entered his chamber, however, she was surprised to find him with Lord Stark.

"Oh Erin." He whispered in hush tones since Rickon was asleep. From the looks of it, Lord Stark had tucked him in.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I was unaware there was anybody here." She nodded and began to leave but he stopped her.

"Wait Erin." He softly walked out of the room after her "I've been wanting to talk to you but hadn't had a chance to with all the..." he paused "excitement going on around here lately." Erin studied his face and noted the dark circles around his eyes and the worry lines that had become more pronounced around his face.

"Of course My Lord." Erin nodded "What did you wish to speak about?"

"First of all I wanted to apologize about the engagement announcement. I'd meant to speak to you and Robb privately before announcing it but with the Queen asking you so many questions I feared she might try and snatch you for her brother."

"The Kingslayer?" Erin asked confused.

"The Imp." Lord Stark explained.

Erin nodded, surprised that Lord Stark had thought of this possibility. She'd met the Imp but once yet her impression of him had been a fleeting one. His grotesque physical appearance had kept her from staring at the dwarf too closely.

"I see." Erin answered, unsure of what else to respond.

"I must also ask for a favor. With Jon, Arya, Sansa and I all leaving and Bran..." He seemed to choke on his own words for a moment "...in the state he's in, I feel Robb will find himself rather lonely and with the duties of Lord of Winterfell to boot. I must ask you to care for him and help him in whatever way you can."

"Of course." She smiled at him, letting his words wash over her. He was right. Winterfell would be very different from now on.

"I imagine you're also worried about Jon." He continued.

Her heart skipped a beat at his statement "How do you mean?"

"Joining the Night's Watch and all. I know he's like a brother to you."

Erin wanted to both laugh and cry.

"He'll be alright." Lord Stark said more for his benefit than for hers. He'll be with Benjen and he does have Stark blood after all."

Erin looked at him surprised by his declaration. It was no secret Lord Stark treated Jon the same as all his children but she'd never heard him call him a Stark before.

"Well." He stopped as if suddenly remembering himself "I will miss you, my dear. Still, I am confident you will make a great wife for my son and that you will provide me with handsome grandchildren." He winked at her "The sooner the better." He said making her blush deeply. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking away and leaving her, imagining the future that awaited her.

"Lady Erin Stark." She whispered out loud and shivered. She glanced at a window and stared at the falling snow. "Erin Snow." She whispered instead. Roughly, she wiped a stray tear from her face before hurrying off to dinner.


	10. Farewell

**Chapter Ten**

**_Farewells_**

Erin managed to avoid Jon until the day of his departure; she didn't want to miss out on her last chance to say goodbye. She woke up earlier than usual to make her final farewells. Jon wasn't the only one leaving, a fact that made the whole day infinitely more painful. Her first stop was Sansa who, although was kind enough to remark how much she would miss Erin, was having a hard time hiding her excitement for her journey. Erin braided her hair one last time as Sansa gushed about all the wonders King's Landing would hold for her.

"I might get to be queen Erin." She told the older girl excitedly.

Erin smiled as she patted Lady's head. "You'll make a great queen Sansa but try and be careful in King's Landing. People of the south are quite different from us northern folk, I heard the heat makes their blood boil faster."

Sansa nodded and smiled back "I'll try and come back for your wedding to Robb." She gave Erin a hug which surprised her but she accepted gratefully, "I can't wait for you to be my sister." Erin was unsure of what to say and instead replied "I'll write to you."

After seeing Sansa, she went to check on Rickon and was pleased to find him playing with Shaggydog under Old Nan's supervision. "I'll stay with him dear. You go say your goodbyes." The old woman told her knowingly. When they were younger Erin, Rob and Jon used to have tests to prove Old Nan was all knowing, after Rob almost fell off his horse in one of their tests they were forbidden from ever trying to find out again, but Erin never shook off the feeling that Old Nan knew more than it was possible to know. Erin thanked her and walked off to Arya's room. The door was closed so she knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came Arya's voice on the other side. No doubt she was trying to keep out Sansa and Septa Mordane.

"It's Erin." She laughed, "Let me in."

Erin heard voices on the other side before the door swung open. Arya beamed at her. "Come in." She said and Erin did. Inside she found Jon, looking slightly guilty. She wasn't all that surprised to find Jon there. Arya was after all, his favorite sister as he was her favorite brother.

"Hello Jon." She said as warmly as she could manage.

"Hi Erin." He stared at her for a while until Arya cleared her throat.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Arya said sharply.

"I should go and let you two say your goodbyes." Jon stood up and gave Arya one last hug. As he passed Erin, he leaned in and whispered "I'll be waiting for you in the Goodswood. Meet me there once you finish here."

Erin nodded and closed the door after him. She turned and smiled at Arya. "So what were the two of you being so secretive about?" She asked.

"He gave me a present." Arya smirked. "A needle." She giggled.

"A needle?" Erin asked certain there was more to the story than she understood but Arya simply nodded and kept quiet.

"Come here little lady." Erin opened her arms and Arya ran towards them immediately. Their hug was longer than Erin and Sansa's. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Promise we will see each other again." Arya said wearing her well–practiced puppy eyes.

"I promise." Erin swore and broke the hug to look at the little Stark. "In return, you must promise me to be careful in King's Landing."

"I will." Arya rolled her eyes.

"And one more promise, the most important one you'll ever make." Erin said suddenly serious.

"What?" Arya looked at her suspiciously.

"You must promise that no matter what Sansa, or Septa or anyone at King's Landing says, you will always be true to yourself ."

Arya laughed. "Deal." She said and Nymeria barked happily before moving towards Erin who turned and kissed the direwolf on the head.

"Take care of each other." She told Arya. "Now do you need help packing?"

"Yes please." Arya nodded and they moved around the room as they finished putting away the rest of her things. Erin did the folding and Arya organized the clothes inside her trunk.

Once they finished, Erin headed for the Godswoods. She walked slowly and hoped someone would stop her on her way but no one did. The closer she got to the sacred grounds the more she felt like throwing up. When she finally arrived she spotted Jon's figure next to the tree where they'd kissed so passionately only a few days ago. Somehow, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Jon." She said when she reached him.

"Hi." He turned around and smiled at her. "Just asking for their guidance."

Erin nodded but said nothing.

"I want you to promise me something." He said to her "Promise me you'll be happy. That you'll marry Robb, have a bunch of kids and be the most beloved Lady of Winterfell. Promise me you'll forget about me and that..." He stopped abruptly when she moved in to kiss him.

Like all their kisses lately, it was passionate, wet and desperate. He pushed her against the tree and kissed her back as if neither of them would ever again need oxygen. Both of them poured all of their love and anger into the kiss and when they finally separated they kept their faces close, breathing each other's air.

"I want you to know Jon." Erin gasped, "You were the one."

He stared at her and pulled her towards him, kissing her quickly and roughly on the lips. "I love you too." He told her and with that, let her go and walked away.

She slumped down in front of the tree, curled into a ball and cried. What started out as silent tears streaming down her face soon turned into long ugly gasps for air. She stayed there so long she missed their departure but she didn't care since she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it together in front of everyone. After sunset, Robb came looking for her. She wasn't crying anymore as she had long since dried out. She was, instead, just staring at the space in front of her in silence. Without a word Robb sat next to her.

"No one noticed your absence since there was too much going on." He told her "Well, Theon did but I told him you had said your goodbyes in private." He waited but when she didn't answer him so he continued speaking.

"You don't have to marry me." He said and finally, she looked at him.

"I'll send father a letter and I'll take all the blame. You don't have to worry about it."

"Do you want to marry me?" Erin asked, noting her voice was hoarse from all the crying she'd done.

"I do." He turned to her and took a deep breath "I love you."

Erin didn't blink. "I love Jon, Robb."

"I know." He winced a bit at her words "But Jon is gone and I'd rather marry you knowing you have feelings for him than marry anyone else."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Yes." He said "But if you don't want to, I'll..."

"I'll marry you." Erin said simply and moved closer to him. He looked surprised and nodded, slightly pleased, slightly saddened. He pulled her next to him and put a hand around her shoulders, keeping her warm throughout the night.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming!


	11. Burning Up

Sorry I've taken forever in updating but the new season has inspired me to continue. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Burned Up**_

After Jon and the girls' departure, Erin kept herself busy helping Robb manage Winterfell. With Lord Stark gone and Lady Catelyn stubbornly glued to Bran's side, there was an overwhelming amount of duties for him to fulfill. More often than not, Robb spent sleepless nights trying to recover money spent on the King's visit to the north, settling disputes between northerners and handling the general maintenance and running of Winterfell. At first Erin had admired the way he'd stepped up to help his mother but now, she was extremely annoyed at both of them. Lady Stark for succumbing to despair and abandoning all her other children and Robb for not taking care of himself; it had only been a few weeks and he was already starting to thin out. Meanwhile, Erin assumed all responsibility for Rickon whom his mother seemed to have forgotten. The usually jovial boy had turned sour in the midst of all the changes. He was too young to understand what was happening but too old not to be affected by it all. Even Erin and Old Nan had a hard time getting him to obey anymore; more often than not he opted for running into the tombs with Shaggydog who growled and snarled at anyone that tried to bring them back up. This was the case on a particularly grim afternoon. Erin was searching for Robb since he and Grey Wind were usually the only ones that were able to get past Shaggydog when he turned vicious.

She walked around Winterfell asking for him, trying to ignore the sly smiles and whispers of 'My Lady Stark' as she walked by. Helping Robb had meant taking certain of the responsibilities Lady Stark used to handle which everyone considered great preparation for the future she had resigned herself to. Erin had agreed to marry Robb and become the future Lady of Winterfell and she knew there was no turning back. Any day now Jon would take his oath as a Watchman and the preparations for her wedding would begin. Sometimes she felt soul crushing guilt at the mere thought of marrying Rob whilst harboring feelings for his brother; several times she even thought she _should_ marry a fat northern lord with bad breath instead, as penance for her selfishness.

"Robb." She called out to him, finally spotting him hiding out in the empty dining hall while pouring over a handful of scrolls with Grey Wind standing guard next to him. "There you are, I've been looking for you." She reached him breathlessly and he looked up at her. He gave her a nod but did not smile; pulling a smile out of him was a nearly impossible task lately. On the other hand, Grey Wind wagged his tail happily at the sight of her.

"How can I help you Erin?" He asked in the tone he used when he was trying to imitate his father.

"Rickon is down in the tombs again and Shaggydog isn't letting any of us near him, could you and Grey Wind..." but she stopped talking when Robb slammed his fist against the table making the scrolls scatter and Grey Wind whimper back in fright.

"Again?" He half yelled, half groaned. "He is banned from the tombs henceforth, understand? Close them down and put guards on it, I don't want him going down there anymore!"

Erin stayed silent and studied him. His face was turning red, his hands and clothes were stained with ink and ruffled from being slept in. His hair wasn't combed and his eyes were red from lack of sleep and probably some crying he would never admit to. He slammed his hands against a few more tables and Erin let him, watching over him quietly as released his pent-up anger. A few servants heard the racket and headed into the hall, followed by two Winterfell guards.

"Is something wrong Lord..." One of the guards started to ask.

"Lord Stark needs a moment, please wait outside and make certain no one enters this hall while we are in here." Erin said quickly.

The guards and servants stared at her, confused. "But Lady Erin..."

"No one is to come in, is that clear?" Erin raised her voice slightly making them bow their heads and exit the hall while apologizing.

"Of course my Lady."

Once they were alone, she took a seat next to Grey Wind and rubbed his ears while they waited for Robb to calm down. After a while he turned to look at her.

"I'm not Lord Stark." He said, defeated.

"Of course you are." Erin replied.

"No I'm not." His voice cracked, "I can't do this, I'm messing everything up." He glanced up at her looking desperate. "I can't be my father."

"Robb," Emery stood up and walked up to him, "no one expects you to be your father. They just want you to take care of them and you're doing a wonderful job of that, exceptional even, in this terrible situation."

"I feel I'm failing them." He admitted.

"Then you're an idiot. The only thing you're failing at is at taking care of yourself." She straightened out his coat and dusted some crumbs off his shoulder. "I mean look at yourself, you haven't been getting any sleep." She rubbed his hands trying to remove some of the ink that stained them.

"There's too much to do." He defended himself.

"And you can't do it if you don't sleep. This people depend on you and you need to be healthy."

"I'm fine." He repeated stubbornly.

"Well you _look _awful." She ran her fingers through his hair trying to tame his curls. He smiled and replied, "You're no vision yourself."

"Oh look at that." She said thrilled to see him acting more like his old self "I thought you'd forgotten how to smile. Really Robb, what have you done to your hair?" She pulled her hands out of his brown locks. "You need a haircut."

"You can't boss me around, I'm Lord Stark." He mocked her.

"As your future wife, I can too." She mocked back. Suddenly realizing what she was saying they both lost their smiles and stared up at each other. Erin could feel the tension escalating and she hoped he would say something before she said something stupid.

"You've done a great job helping me. I couldn't have done it without you." He paused and she tensed up thinking he was going to kiss her. After a moment though, he continued, "you and Theon. I'm grateful to have you both."

"We'll always help of course," Erin said after her heart rate slowed down "but you need to speak to your mother."

"Bran needs her." Robb shook his head.

"_You_ need her and Rickon needs her. You're her son." Erin insisted, "If you tell her you need her she will help you, I'm sure of it."

"You think?" Robb asked. He looked like a frightened little boy all of the sudden.

Erin smiled and gave him pat of the hand. "I'm positive."

"Alright." He stood up straight. "I'll go speak to her right now."

"Good." Erin smiled and looked up at him. He smiled confidently but his eyes told her he was still terrified of all the responsibility he now carried. She felt a twinge of awe as she realized her kind but annoying best friend had grown up to be an admirable man; Erin smiled as she felt a rush of pride. Robb smiled back; he was scared, but he was determined.

"Don't forget to get Rickon first." She reminded him.

He nodded and doubled back to give her a quick kiss in the cheek, "Thanks Erin." He grinned and hurried out with Grey Wind behind him. As he exited the hall he winked at her.

Erin giggled as she remembered how she and Robb had once seen a travelling knight wink at a group of fawning girls and Robb had spent the whole afternoon trying to reproduce the wink and mimic the knight. She had to admit, now that he was all grown up, he managed it rather well.

Thinking she also needed a break, she decided to visit her mane Rooney. Other than her adopted Stark siblings, she felt Rooney was the one creature that understood her above all others on earth; hence the barn was her go-to place whenever she needed to mull things over. She had rushed over to Rooney's side the first and last time she visited Bran. She'd arrived and told Lady Catelyn she would be happy to relieve her so she could get some rest but all she got in return was a stony glare. Instead, she proceeded to tell Bran on the going-ons in Winterfell since his fall and the departure of his siblings. Erin told him it was lonely in Winterfell without them but she would do her best to be there for him when he woke up. That's when Lady Catelyn spoke up: "You best only be there for Robb, you are to be his wife after all. Make certain you attend to him and him _only_- it shouldn't be too difficulty since the bastard, your..._distraction..._is far off in the Wall." Her words were like a bucket of frozen river water washing over her. Lady Stark had always held preferential treatment over her own daughters but she'd never been unkind to Erin. In fact Erin had always though she liked her, certainly more than Theon or Jon. Now it seemed like she hated her. Catelyn Stark must've caught on to her feelings for Jon and she was making it clear how she felt about it. Erin had only strength enough to excuse herself and run to the stables before her knees gave out. She had not dared visit Bran after that and instead spent her time with Rickon.

She was brushing Rooney's hair to shake off the memory when she heard the screams. It was a cold night in Winterfell but sudden heat was spreading through the air and orange flames could be seen in the distance. Something was burning. Panic spread through her limbs and she found herself paralyzed by fear. She heard voices screaming and the horses whinnying. She yelled at herself to move but her feet would not obey and slowly the voices started fading out and being replaced by different screams. It was her parents she knew and her servants, all her friends; they were screaming, _"When Fire claims us, may the Old gods save us." _She was screaming too.

"Lady Black, wake up. Gods save us, Erin!" Ser Rodrik yelled as he shook her awake. She gasped as she regained consciousness, as if she'd been drowning and was only now drawing breath.

"The fire..." she gasped, panicked.

"It's fine, it's out...we managed to put it out." He helped her sit slowly and leaned her against the stable wall.

"Gods, when I found you here I thought one of the horses kicked you in the head, I feared the worst..." His voice broke off.

"I'm fine." Erin said to calm him. "Fire...it affects me, but I'm alright."

"Yes, good." His face unclenched with relief for a few seconds before turning into a scowl again "The fire was but a distraction for an assassination attempt to the little master."

Erin stared up at him blankly before understanding. "Bran!" She yelled struggling to stand up "How is he, is he..." Her heart dropped down to her stomach and she turned to him for an answer. _Please not Bran, _she begged the Gods, _not another loss, not another Stark._

"He's fine my lady. Lady Stark managed to stop the assailant long enough for the boy's direwolf to get to him." His face was dark as he spoke "The wolf is standing by bran now, he's safe. Robb..." he caught himself "Lord Stark has asked me to find you and take you to your room. He'll come by and answer your questions once he's finished with Lady Stark."

Erin nodded meekly and let herself be guided by Rodrick to her room, her head spinning with everything that had happened in one night. Silently she whispered, _"When the Fire claims us, may the Old gods save us."_


End file.
